Chuva de Borboletas
by F190
Summary: O verdadeiro amor as vezes estão mais proximos do que se espera- dedicado a todos que leem minha fic e para duas grandes leitoras e escritoras - Nan3da  e Jeh-Elaine


**_essa Fic é deticada a todos voces que leem as minhas fic's - ela é bem GSR ..._**

**_Para as incriveis leitoras e escritoras : _**Jeh-Elaine **_e Nan3da e para voces tambem que estao lendo essa fic!  
><em>**

**_capitulo -1  
><em>**

_durante muito tempo em sua vida Grissom viveu sozinho...não por falta de oportunidade mais sim por falta do verdadeiro amor . Só existia uma pessoa em todo o mundo que fazia Grissom perder o fôlego e essa pessoa era Sara Sidle mais ele não podia fazer nada a respeito pois ela era apenas sua subordinada e era quinze anos mais nova e eles haviam brigado e ela não estava mais falando com ele . Naquela semana diferente da normal Grissom e Sara descobriram que muitas vezes o amor poder ser a única saída para curar um coraçao machucado ._

_Grissom estava em sua sala analisando os papeis dos relatórios dos csis,Catherine entrou na sala feliz da vida finalmente ela havia arrumado sua situaçao com Warrick e os dois estavam juntos ._

_CW:olha aqui esta os relatórios do meu caso com o Nick...posso ir embora agora?_

_GG:mais já vai embora?não quer saber sua nota na avaliaçao geral?_

_CW:Warrick me convidou para um jantar então eu preciso ir...mais você parece triste você não quer ir comigo e se divertir um pouco?_

_GG:não Cath obrigado eu prefiro ficar aqui com meus papeis tenha um bom jantar com o Warrick_

_CW:você precisa de uma mulher em sua vida..acho que você é a única pessoa que trabalha como louco...tirando a Sara é claro ._

_Catherine saiu da sala e Grissom continuou olhando para os papeis mais ele estava pensando nas palavras de sua amiga...ele trabalhava demais e nao se divertia como os outros . Sara entrou na sala e o barulho de uma batida no vidro da porta da sala dele fez Grissom sair do seu transe ._

_SS:posso entrar?_

_GG:claro entra._

_SS:trouxe os relatórios do caso meu e do Greg . tchau ._

_GG:eu terminei sua avaliaçao você quer saber como você esta?_

_SS:não...tchau ._

_GG:espera eu queria pedir desculpas por ter escolhido o Nick para aquele caso difícil ._

_SS:aquele caso era o mais aguardado por mim!eu poderia ter passado de nível!_

_GG:eu sinto muito!_

_SS:se não tem nada para dizer eu estou indo tchau!_

_GG:è Sara...eu queria muito..._

_Sara ficou seria e se aproximou do vidro da sala de Grissom fazendo o mesmo levantar da cadeira e a seguir com os olhos ._

_GG:algum problema?_

_SS:uma borboleta amarela ._

_GG:a essa hora geralmente as borboletas voam durante o dia e não a noite ._

_SS:ela é muito bonita!_

_GG:dizem que quem vê uma borboleta amarela ter mil anos de felicidade ._

_Sara ficou imóvel admirando a beleza da bela borboleta e Grissom ficou parado olhando para Sara e vendo o quanto seu rosto mudava de forma quando a borboleta se mexia no vidro da janela...de repente a borboleta se foi ._

_SS:ela era realmente muito bonita ._

_GG:é a primeira vez que eu a vejo por aqui ._

_SS:bom eu tenho que ir...a você sentiu isso?_

_GG:o que?_

_SS:nada esquece tchau Grissom ate o próximo turno ._

_Sara saiu da sala e Grissom a acompanhou com os olhos...quando ele voltou a olhar a janela a borboleta havia voltado para a janela e Grissom fico intrigado com aquilo mais ele sentiu algo estranho como se aquela borboleta tivesse dado a ele um novo sentimento por Sara . Enquanto isso Sara estava saído do lab quando viu uma borboleta azul pousar no para-brisa do carro dela..ela ficou olhando para a borboleta completamente apaixonada mesma . De repente ela se foi e Sara sentiu um vazio enorme no coraçao dela...como se aquela briga com Grissom tivesse sido a pior coisa em sua vida..ela sentiu que precisava melhorar as coisas entre eles mais não naquele momento ela estava muito cansada .Grissom saiu de sua sala atrás de Sara seja o que for aquela borboleta parecia ter lhe dado uma coragem diferente de qualquer coragem que ele talvez já tenha tido porem a morena já havia saído do lab e ele entrou em seu carro e colocou-se a pensar no assunto ._

_**continuaaaaa...**  
><em>


End file.
